Rage is a good weapon
by fallenangelsreborncall
Summary: as a child she saw her family members brutally murdered in front of her. the trauma caused her to turn her arm into a scythe and she killed them in a fit of rage. when she calmed down she cried until someone from the DWMA came and got her. They taught her to only let her anger out on kishins.


AU: doesn't really follow much of the storyline

Amaya, weapon, EAT class (with the soul eater gang), age 13, brown hair(mid-back), hazel eyes/darker brown when angry as a child saw her family members brutally murdered in front of her the trauma caused her to turn her arm into a scythe and she killed them in a fit of rage when she calmed down she cried until someone from the DWMA came and got her. They taught her to only let her anger out on kishins.

Zzzz... CRASH!

The door of the 's classroom was burst down by a certain overly hyper bluenette.

"Uh... What's with all the noise?" A girl in the last row with mid back brown lifted her head from the table and slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing them you would drown in the emotion hidden in chocolate eyes. The only emotion shown on her otherwise neutral face was drowsiness.

The scene in front of her, angered her. The door was on the other side of the room, she believes thats the noise that awoken her. The thing that angered her was the VERY loud, obnoxious Black Star standing at the doorway head held high, thumb stuck up in the air, and seemed to be cackling... Wait I believe that's laughing.

Her face void of emotion. She glared at Black Star and he visibly shuddered. Because when she glared it was as if she had already murdered you a thousand times in her head choosing the most painful.

She watched as cold sweat slowly began to appear on black star's body. She knew he was remembering what happened last time he woke her from her sleep.

Maybe I should explain further... See Amaya was second in her class and very smart although you wouldn't believe so unless proven wrong. She barely smiled, had a very short temper, and loved sleep but never wanted to sleep during the night. She loves the night. Although, it's somewhat cliche it was the truth. That's why she slept during class, but she kept up. Black star had to learn the hard way last time to not wake her. Let's just say she worst than stein when she's pissed. She even heard afterwards he trained more and slept less because of nightmares. I wonder who caused those *smirk*.

She was brought out of her thoughts when black star finally turned and met her glare full on.

"Ohayo, Black star" she said in a deadly sweet voice. He grinned nervously and took the door and put it back in a place, well as much as could because they were no longer connected to their hinges. "Thanks black star!" She called from across the room.

She sent a genuine small smile towards him. Just like the idiot he was grinned and thought he was good. Oh how stupid she was she was going to torture him when he least expected it. She hid the small smirk that appeared on her face with her black hoody.

She tries to go back to sleep but fails miserably. These were the times when she must wanted wanted her partner to be around, Hikari Tamiki she was her polar opposite but she found comfort in her.

"Yo" she turned her stoic expression towards soul eater Evans who was standing above her.

She waved with two fingers. She wasn't talkative to anyone besides Hikari.

"You wanna sit with us." He pointed to his group of friends, including death the kid, his weapons Liz and patty, black star, his partner tsubaki, and finally souls meister maka.

She shrugged and got up, "sure and I can't seem to fall back to sleep anyways. And Hikari is out sick." We started walking down the steps because they sat in the middle of the room while Amaya sat at the back.

She sat with the girls while soul went to the boys. "So what are you going to do with black star? The poor idiot thinks he's of the hook. Ha." Liz said smirking. I returned the smirk.

"I think I want to do it when he's forgotten about it that should be by after school. Can you girls help me with something." You could sense the mischievous aura around the girls. Tsubaki was sweat dropping. "I just need you to bring him here after school and make sure stein isn't here. I'll be sure to get the idea through his thick head not to wake me. Do you have a reason for wanting him to suffer.

"He destroyed kids symmetrical house and we had to motivate kid for the past week." Liz hissed through clenched teeth.

"Black star went in my room while I was at the bookstore with soul and destroyed all my books, including my decoy diary." Maka said pulling a book out of nowhere and slamming it on the table out of irritation.

"He stole all my bras and then took all the towels out of our bathroom when I was using it." Tsubaki whispered giving in to her friends.

She gave them a thumbs up with a huge smirk on her face, "just do your part and leave the rest to me. And enjoy the screams."

RING RING RING

"See you later I have PE" Amaya waved stoic expression back in place nodded at the boys on her way out.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

It was a little difficult to get stein out of the room but during the twenty minutes he was gone a nightmare was forming in black star's brain for later in the evening.

Amaya enjoyed the screams she produced from the almighty black star. He put up a fight like he always does but she was smart and strong and that's why she succeeded.

When black star got out of school he had a look of horror on his face and when soul asked what's wrong he shuddered and shook his head saying he doesn't want to know. Soul shrugged but was still curious.

"Hey maka do you what's wrong with black star?" Soul whispered to his partner, who turned his way smirk on her face.

"Amaya did to him what all of us wanted to do to him. Isn't that right, Amaya?" She called to the girl who was following quietly behind. Amaya smirked in soul's direction.

"I taught to not wake me up ever again." The smirk grew. Soul finally understood and backed away slowly from all the girls who now had glowing eyes and a evil aura, except Amaya who had a unreadable face.

When they were calm again. Soul asked" hey where are we going?"

Maka sighed, "we're going to see Hikari since she's sick." Soul made a 'o face'.

"I'm going to go ahead" Amaya said running to her best friend more like sister.


End file.
